Lastlight
by Reila Vann
Summary: (Oneshot) Cuando la oscuridad nos rodea, las personas que mas amamos se vuelven nuestros mayores esperanzas


Lucy comenzaba a abrir sus ojos de manera lenta, un primer vistazo de lo que la rodeaba hizo que abriera estos con rapidez, miro a su alrededor con miedo y asombro pues, literalmente se encontraba en medio de la nada, como si una neblina negra y densa se cerniera sobre ella, ahí donde estaba parada se veía una débil zona de un tono grisáceo oscuro, pero fuera de la neblina parecía consumirlo todo en pequeños, disimulados pero constantes arremolinamientos, Lucy empezó a entrar en pánico, ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿era el limbo del que tanto había leído? O era algo más intento caminar y al dar un paso aquella zona grisácea se expandió al momento que el toque de su pie esparcía una bella y tranquila onda… como si tocase el agua… la neblina se alejó suavemente mientras que a su espalda se acercaba… intento dar otro paso hacia un lado… y sucedía lo mismo, una bella onda aparecía mientras la neblina le daba paso y a la vez le cerraba una salida… ¿Qué debía darle más miedo? ¿el hecho de que no recordara que había pasado…? ¿el que no hubiese más sonido que el de su respiración acelerada? ¿o el simple hecho de estar ahí…?

—¿Mamá?... ¿Papá…? —Preguntaba con miedo mientras lentamente el sentimiento la consumía, el miedo y la tristeza —¿Lynn…? —Pregunto a la nada… —¿Lincoln...?

Sin más fuerzas que sustentaran su acción Lucy cayo de rodillas dejando una hermosa escena de ondas que tocaba el suelo… pero ella no poda alegrarse ni admirar el abismo como muchas veces lo hubiese amado, ahora ella se sentía sola, la verdadera soledad y oscuridad la consumían y la atrapaban… tenía miedo.

Mientras Lucy sollozaba en aquel lugar de la nada, en aquel silencio sepulcral, súbitamente sintió una mano que acariciaba suavemente su cabello… mirando aun con temor y sorpresa alzo su mirada…

Un cabello blanco como la nieve… extendiendo su mano palmeando su cabeza como si todo estuviese bien…

—¿Lincoln…? —Pregunto incrédula Lucy mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella, le dio una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza… Lucy no tardo en lanzarse hacia el abrazando su cintura, sin dejar de llorar y sollozar… Lincoln solo seguía palmeando su cabeza…

—Lucy tienes que seguirme —Dijo Lincoln mientras peinaba su flequillo dejando ver sus ojos azules y llorosos

—¿A…? ¿A dónde iremos Lincoln? —Intento preguntar Lucy mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas

Lincoln no dijo más… se dio la vuelta dándole la mano a Lucy, quien rápidamente se tomó de la mano con Lincoln —Confía en mi Lucy… tu hermano mayor te protegerá te lo prometo, solo sígueme.

Lucy no dijo nada más, y Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, Lucy se mantenía sujetando su mano… pero solo entonces con él a su lado ella pudo notar la belleza del vacío, de la nada donde se encontraban, las ondas en el piso grisáceo cristalino … y el arremolinar de aquella niebla… no era nada parecido a lo que decía en sus libros, ni nada a lo que le hubiera dicho cualquier celtista… era un lugar bello, pero vacío, tranquilo… pero incomodo, tenebroso… e indeseable… aun centrada en sus pensamientos sus ojos pudieron notar como frente a Lincoln se encontraba un pequeño destello blanco… una luz… una esperanza, jamás había deseado tanto ver la luz… sin poder controlarse Lucy soltó la mano de Lincoln e intento correr hacia aquella Luz… corrió y corrió… y cuanto más estaba cerca podía sentir más un reconfortante calor… pero la soledad de su mano hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Lincoln? —Pregunto Lucy volteando atrás… no estaba… miro hacia adelante… hacia los lados… y Lincoln no estaba… ¿otra vez estaba sola?... cuando volteo a ver aquella potente luz comenzó a darse cuenta de algo… aquella luz se hacía más y más grande… se estaba acercando, Lucy atesoraba llegar a aquella luz, necesitaba llegar, todo en su mente le imploraba que fuera aquella luz... pero ella no podía olvidar a Lincoln, repentinamente ella comenzó a ver como unas ondas llegaban a su zona grisácea… alzando la vista… a lo lejos podía ver como Lincoln gateaba… como si estuviese…. ¿ciego…? Era una visión patética… era una vista que hacía que el corazón de Lucy sintiera un remordimiento… negándose a la luz, Lucy intento correr hacia donde estaba Lincoln, sin embargo… a medio camino del este se puso de rodillas y grito

—¡Detente! —Lucy se detuvo de golpe… ¿se estaba refiriendo a ella…? — Lucy detente… tu… yo… yo te seguiré, no te preocupes…estoy detrás de ti… te seguiré— decía con cierto nerviosismo, pero Lucy no podía creérselo… Lincoln negaba con su cabeza, pero aquellas palabras hicieron que Lucy diera unos cuantos pasos atrás… podía ver como Lincoln gateaba con ceguera hacia donde iba… y entonces, un calor comenzó a abrir su cuerpo… Lucy volteo a ver aquella luz, no era más grande… se estaba acercando a ella…sin que pudiera ver más volteo de nuevo su vista a Lincoln, pero este no se encontraba de nuevo…

—¿¡Lincoln!? —Grito a la nada…— ¡¿Lincoln!? — volvió a gritar…

Súbitamente vio como la figura de Lincoln aparecía frente a ella… caminando… hacia el lado contrario, Lucy intento correr hacia su hermano, pero algo la detuvo… aquel calor era cada vez más fuerte, la llenaba de tranquilidad… pero ella no podía despegar la mirada de su hermano… cuando volteo a verse la luz la estaba tomando… la rodeaba dejando solo su torso y su brazo derecho libre

—¡Lincoln! —Grito con desesperación al ver que Lincoln se alejaba —¡Lincoln! —Volvió a gritar mientras extendía su mano —¡Ven aquí! ¡Rápido! —

Sin embargo, rápidamente una mano tomo la suya, entrelazando sus dedos… aquella oscuridad repleta no dejaba que Lucy pensara bien… pero Lincoln ya estaba de nuevo frente a ella sujetando y entrelazando sus dedos con ella…

Lucy no sabía porque, pero había comenzando a llorar…

—Lincoln…—Decía entre sollozos

Lincoln tomaba su mano y subió la otra acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña hermana menor antes de decir

—No me olvides…— repentinamente Lucy comenzó a elevarse… dejando a Lincoln abajo en aquella oscuridad, en aquel abismo… y este daba media vuelta para seguir caminando hacia la oscuridad

—¡Lincoln! —Gritaba Lucy… pero Lincoln nunca volteo —¡Lincoln! —Grito de nuevo… la luz la alcanzaba y la rodeaba entre gritos y llantos hacia su hermano… hasta que por fin todo se volvió blanco…

Lucy comenzaba a abrir sus ojos de manera lenta y dolora… no reconocía nada… todo estaba borroso… y un punzante dolor comenzaba a invadirla… una luz comenzó a pasar frente a su rostro una y otra y otra vez

—¡¿Niña?! ¡Niña! ¿estas bien?! —Preguntaba el rescatista frente a ella…

—Lincoln… Lincoln…— decía Lucy con mareos… intento moverse, pero algo la detuvo, poso su mirada en aquello que la detenía… eran unos brazos que estaban alrededor de ella que bajaban desde sus hombros… tarde se dio cuenta de que tenía un peso más sobre su espalda…. Con miedo comenzó a girar su cabeza… y comprobó que quien la estaba abrazando era Lincoln… comenzó a Hiperventilarse al ver que los ojos de Lincoln estaba perdidos al frente, Lucy comenzó a mirar alrededor… estaban dentro de la camioneta… estaba doblada y volcada… estaban fuera de la carretera… veía afuera entre la metano rota como detenían a su padre de salir corriendo directo a la van…Lucy comenzó a llorar mientras con sus manos tomaba las manos de su hermano que la rodeaban… Lincoln la había cubierto con su cuerpo en ese accidente… y el había pagado las consecuencias….

Lucy comenzó a llorar mientras el rescatista trataba de tomarla, pero Lucy se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su hermano negándose a alejarse… Lincoln… Lincoln

El había cumplido su promesa.


End file.
